The invention pertains generally to the field of hand held articles used for such purposes as tobacco smoking and beverage consumption. More specifically, the invention relates to water smoking pipe devices, and the like, and to drinking mug devices. Should it be the desire of a person to engage in pipe smoking and beverage consumption during the same period of time, two separate articles must be employed, namely, a pipe of suitable construction and a drinking mug or similar device. Since water pipes may be relatively large and unwieldy devices, such activity normally requires the repeated lifting and setting down of the pipe and drinking device during their use. This is not only inconvenient but also necessitates care to avoid jarring or upsetting either of the devices in the process of their repeated handling.